In the first of a series of transversely arranged power rotated descaler rollers of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,927 and particularly the descaler roll 51 shown in FIG. 4, there were included a series of elongated downwardly depressed curved blades 55 which were affixed as by welding to the end support disks 53 which are secured to a drive shaft 61 journaled on the fish scaling machine. The descaler roll was designed to remove the scales from the side of a fish as the fish passes thereover movably supported upon a conveyor assembly.
Such descaler roll with its series of elongated curved blades had completely open spaces between the blades. These open spaces caused damage to the fish eyes and to the fins on the sides of the fish as the fish passed over the blades. The open spaces further accumulated the loosened scales and eventually clogged up the descaler roll. In the use of a fish scaling machine as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,927, the fish descaler roll 51 was functionally sufficient in those cases where the customers purchase the fish parts with the heads removed.
In those situations where desirable to ship the descaled fish with the heads complete and undamaged, a different type of descaler roll is required.